


A Glotious Future

by UpsetLettuce



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dark Side Sith Warrior - Freeform, Dreaming, Force Use, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm so gay my lord, Kissing, Light Side Sith Warrior, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Pet Names, Public Sex, lmao can't believe I wrote this, slight sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetLettuce/pseuds/UpsetLettuce
Summary: He was the Immortal Emperor and damn if he didn’t rule with an iron force. The galaxy under his tyranny, every single soul could feel his power and the strings he pulled to control them.Theron should hate him for it, it’s everything he despised, exactly what they were fighting against. They didn’t want another Valkorion, the galaxy didn’t need another ruthless, soulless leader but…The entire feeling felt thrilling to Theron.He was loyal enough to sit by the Emperor like a good pet, watching intensely at every move or quip his lord did. He attended to his desires, always ready to please the Sith anyway he wanted. For he’s good behavior and loyalty he would get rewarded, the best clothes, the best food, any world he wanted gone but pleasing his lover was more than enough for Theron.That is why he sat next to the throne now, a thick collar around his neck connected to a glittering chain the Emperor was fiddling with loosely.





	A Glotious Future

This was how it was meant to be.

 

A Sith ruling over the galaxy, a snap of his fingers could destroy any planet he please, the eternal Empire was his to rule. The power rush he felt as he sat upon his throne was like nothing he felt before. He was no longer the all giving Alliance Commander, he was no longer shackled to the name ‘Outlander’ nor was he trapped as the Emperor’s Wrath.

 

He was the Immortal Emperor and damn if he didn’t rule with an iron force. The galaxy under his tyranny, every single soul could feel his power and the strings he pulled to control them.

 

Theron should hate him for it, it’s everything he despised, exactly what they were fighting against. They didn’t want another Valkorion, the galaxy didn’t need another ruthless, soulless leader but…

 

The entire feeling felt thrilling to Theron.

 

He was loyal enough to sit by the Emperor like a good pet, watching intensely at every move or quip his lord did. He attended to his desires, always ready to please the Sith anyway he wanted. For his good behavior and loyalty he would get rewarded, the best clothes, the best food, any world he wanted gone but pleasing his lover was more than enough for Theron.

 

That is why he sat next to the throne now, a thick collar around his neck connected to a glittering chain the Emperor was fiddling with loosely. The Sith has requested his lover come in something slick and fitting. Theron had chosen to go with a black leather piece, a simple corset and leggings followed by the collar and high heeled black boots.

 

The other watched the Sith, waiting for his lord to commend him of something, anything and he would do it; however, the man must’ve been in either a sour or playful mood as he had paid no attention to Theron except when he had first entered the room and gestured him to his side before slowly taking the leash in his hand.

 

Theron could feel himself getting restless, the tightening in his pants from first getting his ensemble on had not gone away and his kneeling was doing nothing to help the pressure. He attempted to adjust his seating, however, it simply made it worse and he couldn’t help the quiet whine that fell from his lips. The Emperor had stopped as the noise escaped and the other froze at the stopping, a chill ran down his spine. Depending on his lord’s mood, he was either in for a punishment or a reward. Timidly, he looked towards the Sith’s face and saw a smirk, definitely a reward. A gentle tug came from the collar.

 

“Come here, love.”

 

Excitement filled Theron as he stood from his position and walked around the Throne to show off for his lover. His usually tied up hair was around his face, the black silky strands covering most of his face beside an eye. He had a leg crossed on his knee and an arm resting on it, his face placed upon the knuckles of it. His other hand held the leash lazily but remained in his hand. The smirk on his face widened as Theron came into his view, the human could feel his face burning as the hunger eyes roamed his body. The Emperor dropped his leg down and gestured to his lap, the other caught on quickly and climbed into his lap, straddling him but careful not to go to far or get to comfortable in case his lord had plans. “Look at you,” the low rumble of his voice vibrated through Theron’s body and he couldn’t help the shudder that passed through his spine as the Sith spoke. “All dressed up for me, like such a good pet.” The blush on the human started traveling his body, a pretty pink highlighting his body. A soft hand came to Theron’s hip, kneading the skin there and earning a soft Moan from him causing the Emperor to chuckle.

 

“Such a sensitive one, even the faintest touch can have you giving me such delicious sounds.” Theron could only nod as the hand began trail across his body, thighs, ass, stomach, chest, nipples and finally stopping at his neck. A gentle squeeze began forming around the human’s neck, his lord’s force at work. His preferred method of killing and pleasuring, using his gift as a force user to absolutely wreck his lover. Although there was nothing physical object attached to his neck, Theron made an attempt to get more, feeding his emotions to the man under him, who just laughed at the messy thoughts of his human. “Not today Love, I have very specific plans for us in mind today.” Theron felt a whine pass his lips when the force object around his neck disappeared and his breathing could return to normal but he also couldn’t deny the curiosity for what his lord had in mind for him. He heard the leash clatter to the ground behind him before the Emperor placed both hands on his ass, messaging as he leaned towards the man on his lap and meeting their lips.

 

It was a simple soft kiss, one Theron tried to chase as the Sith pulled away but was pushed back with a gentle force push and earned a chuckle from the man under him as he frowned slightly. His lord gave his ass one final squeeze before turning him around, pulling him close so his chest made a connection with his lover’s back and held his thighs. Theron felt the warm breath of his lover as he began laying kissing on his neck, leaving red marks that he know will purple. “Such a good and loyal boy, you deserve so much of my love,” the human let out a moan at the praise. Red hands began to roam from the thighs, giving him teasing light touches around his stomach and around his ass but never meeting where they were desired. “Even as I punish the Galaxy, you stayed didn’t you?” Theron nodded, rocking back into the Sith, feeling his cock graze his covered ass as he did.

 

“I wouldn’t leave you, _ever_.”

 

The Emperor chuckled at the choked out words and moved a hand up to turn Theron’s head enough to place a warming kiss on the side of his lips. “Oh I know, such a good pet Theron,” the purr from the Sith caused a shudder to trail through the human's body. The hand that was hold his head began moving down but Theron kept his head turned, never wanting his eyes to wander from his lover’s face.

 

Finally the hands began giving his neglected cock some attention, tracing over his with the skin tight leggings the only thing blocking them from skin contact. Theron let out a frustrated groan which earned a chuckle from the man behind him. “What is wrong my love?” The human bit his lips and allowed his hips to thrust in attempt to convey what he wanted. Luckily the Sith didn’t bother teasing out an answer and slipped a hand under the leggings, giving Theron’s cock a tug. Sometime during this exchange, the Emperor has managed to lube his hand up without the other realizing but he was grateful for it. They were slow movements but Theron couldn’t help but savior them with his lord, eyes locked together and near silence expect for the occasional noise from the human.

 

Until the elevator that led to the Throne Room went off.

 

Before, Theron would have done everything in his power to hide away, pulling himself away and vanishing from prying eyes but now, now he didn’t care. His Emperor would get rid of anyone Theron wished or more so anyone foolish enough to say anything about the two. He lazily turned his head and could barely make out what Theron could only guess was one of the Imperial Admirals. “What do you want?” The Sith snapped but continued his advances on Theron, hand beginning to squeeze the other’s cock lightly. “Uh, the Republic has set an attack against one of our patrols and you requested that we inform you next time it occured.” It was Malavai Quinn, ex-captain to the Emperor and, Theron had figured out, ex-lover as well. Lover was too strong of a word, more like fuck toy to the Sith. He felt the body under his relax slightly, his touches become less attentive earning a whimper from Theron. “I did, didn’t I,” As the contact became less, Theron did what he could to regroup the Emperor’s attention to him, throwing his head back against the other’s shoulder and letting out an exaggerated moan. He felt the rumbles of laugh through his whole body. “Now now pet, I have to deal with this business before we can continue,” Theron let out a frustrated groan but the hand on his cock began moving more once again. “Your former friends have attacked us once again, which of their planets do you want to burn?” Before, Theron would have recoiled in disgust at the thought, millions of lives resting on his shoulder but now it was such a power rush. He let out a ragged moan, turning his head towards the Sith who was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Hoth.” The Sith thought for a moment before grinning wickedly and placing a kiss on the other’s lips. “And why that place love?” Theron couldn’t sift through his mind to find the words to answer, the slow attention of his swelling cock occupying most of his mind. The Emperor didn’t seem to like the lack of an answer and withdrew his hand which the other let out the loudest whimper. “No please, I’ll be good. Please my lord, I need you.” He laughed at the begging from his lover before kissing the side of his mouth. “I will pet, but I would like an answer.” Theron huffed and closed his eyes, his lover always teased him in such situations. “Because it’s a frozen hell and should’ve been bombed years ago. Now, we can get rid of two problems.” The Sith hummed before placing his hand on Theron’s cock again, however this time, he teased it through his leggings. The Emperor turned his head towards Malavai, a devilish grin and Theron turned to the Admiral as well. His face was flushed with red, eyes advertising both men before it was violently ripped up. In the corner of his eye, Theron spotted his lord using the force. “It is rude not to look at people while they speak Quinn. You should know that.” He let out a pathetic “Yes, sir.” before he was released and the Sith waved him off. “You heard what he said, go. You have no more uses to me.” A white hot flush came over the Theron as he thought other the other implications that statement meant. The Emperor didn’t need Malavai Quinn, Theron was his replacement and from the Sith’s own words, a ‘much more obedient and giving pet’ than the Captain ever was. Theron locked eyes with the man before giving a devilish grin and turning his head to give a sloppy kiss to his lover which he returned. The human heard the scampering of Quinn’s boots but paid no mind to it as his lord began ravishing him with attention again.

 

The hand that had been teasing him slipped back under his leggings, slow and purposeful strokes to bring Theron close to his peak. Their lips locked together with such a lazy form but the heat coming from the Emperor made moans and whimpers slip out of Theron’s mouth that were swallowed by the Sith. Finally, there came a tight squeeze on his cock and the other had to pull away, letting out a loud, echoing moan. His eyes squeezed shut and he thrusted into the hand stroking him, the tell tale heat in his stomach warning him of his on coming orgasm.

 

“M-my Lord, I-”

 

“Hush pet, are you close?”

 

Theron gave a pathetic whimper and nodded.

 

“Well,” he slowed his administration's and used the force to pull his lover face near his, Theron opening his eyes unconsciously. Red eyes with glazed lust locked into his. “You’d better _scream_ for it.” Quickly the strokes sped and all the other could do was scream out for his Emperor, rocking into his hand until the pressure became unbearable and he let himself go. The Sith slowed but did not stop giving attention to Theron’s cock, milking out every bit of cum he could.

 

Eventually the human grunted from the overstimulation and his lover withdrew his coat hand. The human watched as the other slowly brought his hands to his own lips and gave an experimentally lick. Even though he was worn out from his orgasm, the slow and calculated moves made a few soft moans pass from Theron’s lips and his cock twitch in interest. The Emperor gave him a slide glance before sliding two fingers in his mouth to clean and all the other could do was wiggling and stare.

 

Eventually, the Sith pulled the fingers out of his mouth which was covered in his saliva and turned to his lover. Theron stared wildly between the hand and his lover’s eyes. “Would you like to continue or end things here?” The devilish grin made the human's heart begin to pound and he gave an eger nod, memories flooding his mind of those fingers devastating him in the best of ways. The Emperor chuckled, nuzzling into his lover’s hair. “Oh Theron, how I would love to make you squirm and writhe beneath me,” The human nodded, whimpering as the other hand began a calculated trip along Theron’s lower body. “If only I had time to,” The human froze and pulled from the touch, eyes widened in surprise but the Sith just laughed and leaned into the face of his lover.

 

“But it is time to _wake up_.”

 

\--

 

Theron jolted from the bed, covered in sweat and an aching between his legs. He shivered at the remembrance of his dream and indeed did feel a stickiness near his groin. He let out a loud, aggravated groan before throwing himself back onto his side.

 

He had been having dreams about Zivairos being the Emperor since they had taken the Eternal Throne, which was at this point, 2 years ago. They had gone through Iokath with the Empire, Theron’s betrayal with the Order of Zildrog and they were even getting married soon but he couldn’t stop dreaming his lover being this hideous Emperor of the Galaxy ,which he was not. Zivairos used to be that kind of a man, dark side driven with the belief everyone was below him, like most pureblood Sith but he said because of Theron, he became a better man. He started seeing the sides of the Republic and the little man, wanting to help the helpless and save the day instead of rule it. The human naturally denied it, saying that it had to be more people than just him influencing the Commander’s choices but when he explained to Theron, “Every choice I make I look to you and if I see the gleam in your eyes of confidence and a proud feeling, I know I am doing the right thing. You have changed me for the better.” then Theron understood he was telling the truth and it was a very… difficult thing to accept. He didn’t want the Sith to change his ways just to please Theron but at the same time, less were suffering and more was getting done. Eventually he accepted what was becoming of his lover and embraced it, praising him every chance he could to get across that he was doing everything right and although his face will forever be corrupted by the darkness that plagues his past, Theron will always love him.

 

So he couldn’t understand why his dreams were being infested by the old Zivairos and why he loved every minute of it.

 

It wasn’t as if the real Zivairos wasn’t giving him anything, the near opposite in fact. They did it nearly every night when they have the chance, sometimes even 2 or 3 times a day. However, Zivairos was very picky about what they did because of things from his past. After a few times of the Sith just leaving during their time together, Theron finally got him to come clean. The Commander told him how when he was a Sith Lord, he would do it with just about any man who was willing to take him but it was always violent; harsh movements, harsh words, harsh sex and Zivairos always had to be in charge. He even admitted he loved that form of sex, the raw emotions between the two parties always fed into his power but he didn’t want that for Theron. He wanted to do everything to show his love for the human and felt he didn’t need to ‘punish’ his lover as he to men in his youth.

 

Of course Theron wanted to do everything to make his lover comfortable and agreed to the gentle loving they do now. He loves it, the soft touches between the two, the deep kisses that could fill hours and hours of Theron’s life and he would have no regrets but, the dreams were a form of thought of how the Commander was and what it would do to Theron.

 

“Theron? Are you awake?”

 

The human quickly pulled up the thrown sheets over his body, not wanting his mess to be noticed. The voice was coming from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah, what time is it?”

 

The Sith chuckled in response, whatever he was doing he paused to look out the door and give his lover a quirky smile. Theron couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Half past 12, I surprised you slept for so long.” Again the human let out a groan and the other just rolled his eyes, returning to whatever he was doing. There was a moment's pause before the com for their door went off and Zivairos stepped out of the bathroom to answer. Theron took the moment to appreciate his lover, wearing nothing but a pair of training robes which wrapped every which way of his body. His cock gave a inteseted twitch, much to Theron’s dismay and he had to avert his gaze in order to calm himself. “Alright, I’ll be there soon.” The comm gave a couple of beeps before turning off and out of the corner of his eye Theron saw Zivairos pull his lightsabers from the nightstand. “I’ll be back in around an hour love, my brother decided to have a training session this morning.” The human mumbled in acknowledgement and the Sith laughed before slipping up to the bed, giving his lover a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

More than anything Theron wanted to pull him into bed and keep him there for hours to relive his dreams but he knew better than that. What happened in his twisted dreams wasn’t the Zivairos he had fallen in love with but that was ok, the light sided Sith was more than enough. Distantly, Theron heard the doors to the room open and shut before he quickly threw off the covers and bolted to the bathroom to take care of himself. The other would be gone long enough for him to deal with his issues.

 

—

 

Apparently his little problem DID NOT wish to get taken care of.

 

After a quick, failed, cold shower, Theron tried to work away his erection away. Staring at endless numbers and names didn’t help either however, and now he was laying on his lover’s bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on and a throbbing annoyance between his legs. He glanced over at the clock which read 1:45, in the back of his mind he remembered Zivairos left around an hour ago and around the time he should be getting back. Theron bit his lip in thought, he knew if he waited long enough his lover would be back to help him with his problem however, he wasn’t sure he could hold off very long. Glancing to his side, he spotted his holocom and an idea popped into his head. Quickly, Theron reached over, pulling up and opening a private chat with the Sith.

 

**// Hey, you finished training? \\\**

 

The man waited impatiently for a response, fiddling with anything to keep his mind off of his lower body when his comm pinged, never in his life had he moved faster than trying to get that comm.

 

**// Just finished up, are you alright love? \\\**

 

Theron couldn’t help the loving chuckle, always like Zivairos to worry.

 

**// Uh yeah, just a little issue. \\\**

 

**// What’s wrong? \\\**

 

**// Are you alone? \\\**

 

**// Yes, just sitting in the Cantina. \\\**

 

A giddy grin overcame Theron as he set his camera on his comm up, angling it to capture his entire body and making a point to keep a focus on the bulge in his underwear. He kept his face relaxed and calm, not waiting to seem like he was aching for his lover, even if he really was, but to tease a reaction out of him. He sent off the picture, a feeling to power flushing over his body and he allowed himself to trail his fingers close to his crotch.

 

His comm beeped.

 

**// Fuck Theron. Please tell me you are inviting me to come help you. \\\**

 

**// I mean, unless you’d get off to the thought of me sitting here lonely with nothing but memories of you and the toys we keep hidden under the bed than yes, you can read this as an invitation. \\\**

 

**// On my way, prep yourself. \\\**

 

That was a little puzzling to Theron, Zivairos always took his time to personally prep his lover, one of the most loving exchanges that happens between the two. However, he indulged his lover request, throwing the holocom back onto the dresser and reaching in one of it’s drawns for the lube they always keep on hand. The human threw his underwear off and applied a generous amount of lube to his hand, warming it before trailing a finger down. Carefully, he slipping it in, letting out a soft moan as he slowly worked himself open.

 

As he started introducing the second finger, his holocomm pinged and he glanced over at it to see a message from Zivairos.

 

**// Use the plug, fingers can only do so much. \\\**

 

If Theron wasn’t in a lust filled mind set, he would have asked how the fuck the Sith knew what he was doing but the need to please overcame him and withdrew his fingers, whining at the lose but focused on throwing his clean hand under the bed in search for a toy. Luckily he didn’t have to wait to long before the object was found and he hastily pulled it up. One handedly, he quickly gave it a once over wash before applying lube to it. Before he could start working himself another beep interrupted him.

 

**// Almost there, you’d better hurry. \\\**

 

Again, the thought of how Zivairos knew he hadn’t started yet completely went past his head and he re-focused on preparing himself. Carefully, he slide the plug in, moaning rather loudly as he pushed past his somewhat loosened hole. Squeezing his eyes shut, Theron could feel his pulse rise as he began slow movements in and out, short, tight moans filling the room. He barely noticed the slide of the bedroom’s door but was so lost in his pleasure he ignored it, letting out a soft whine for his lover. The chuckle that followed chilled the room in the best of ways. “My, my Theron. What have I stumbled across?” The teasing in Zivairos voice did nothing but make the human sped his ministrations to himself, eyes tightening even more when a warm hand brushed along his thigh. Theron fluttered his eyes open to see the Sith standing next to him with a lustful glint in his eyes and a wicked grin. The other had to look away from his lover, the intense look in his eyes causing Theron’s entire body to flush under the gaze.

 

The Sith drew the hand placed in the human’s thigh towards his hole and the plug filling it. A gentle use of the force and the plug slipped out and away, earning a high pitch whine from Theron. “Oh love, did I take your toy? A pity, I suppose we’ll have to find something else to fill that needy hole of yours.” Zivairos trailed off, fingers gentle as they glided across Theron’s skin. A whine fell past the other’s lips and the Sith let out a huff of air in response. “So sensitive, I could do anything to you and you would react so well. I should ravish you, see what sounds I could draw out.” As he was talking, Zivairos placed himself between Theron’s propped up legs and allowed his finger to glide across the stretched hole. The human was biting so deeply into his lip to try and cap his sounds that a small amount of blood began drizzling from the new wound. He could feel the sharp nails of his lover tracing over his sensitive skin, the finger getting very close to entering him and when it finally did he had to let the nosies flow from his lips. Another deep laugh from the Sith was pulled out but instead of hearing it, Theron felt it as the other situated himself to be face to face and above the human. The red eyes looking down at him were filled with lust and he had to look away from the demanding gaze but his face and was forced back with the Sith’s power who now had a disappointed look towards Theron. “Do not hide your face from me love, I want to see your gorgeous face as I take you.” The human could only nod, short pants starting to spill out his lips as Zivairos began to sped his fingers, always just missing Theron’s sweet spot.

 

Finally, a sweet short thrust of the Sith’s fingers hit it and the other let out the loudest moan yet, Zivairos placed a kiss on his temple as he did. “Such beautiful sounds my dear, are you ready for me?” He didn’t give Theron time to answer and withdrew his fingers, a frustrated whine feel from the human but when he saw the other applying a generous amount of lube to his own length, all the disappointment vanished. Usually, Zivairos would simple slide in but he didn’t. Teasing Theron’s hole with his tip and placing kisses and well placed bites along the other’s jaw. The human tried to thrust, anything to get Zivairos in but to no success and earning a slow chuckle from the Sith.

 

“Are you desperate for it my love?” Not wanting to hear his probably ruined voice, Theron only nodded but the Sith didn’t like the lack of vocal response and moved his hands down to pin the other’s wiggling hips.

 

“I will not give it to you until you tell me exactly what you want.” Theron’s nagging pride was drowned out by his desire, not caring about anything in the world but Zivairos. Yet again the strangeness of the situation was only a passing thought before he opened his mouth.

 

“Please, I need you. I nee- fuck - I need your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me hard and fast, please my lord I need it!”

 

The ‘my lord’ had slipped out accidently but Theron had no time to feel embarrassed by it due to Zivairos finally giving in and sliding into the other. Screams of pleasure came from the human, whimpers of pure lust spilling past his lips while the Sith groaned with a pleased grin on his face. “Oh love, so good for me. You feel divine for me and only me, such a good pet.” Theron heard the word drip past Zivairos lips but before his brain could really register it, the other began fucking him earnestly and all the human could do was lose himself in the pleasure.

 

Skin against skin filled with room and sloppy kisses was all Theron could really keep his mind focused on before he started feeling his organism closing in. “I’m going to-” “Hush love, allow me to take care of you.” When a warm hand peeled away from his hip to his cock and began stroking in time with the harsh thrusts, Theron lost it. Loud moans filled their room as he came, hot streaks traveling up his abdomen and Zivairos’. The sith followed behind him quickly, one last thrust before coming deep in the other, who moaned tiredly at the sensation. Zivairos collapsed melodramatically onto the other, who groaned softly at the impacted but wrapped his arms around him anyway.

 

A few minutes dragged by, mainly filled with the two catching their breath. Zivairos slowly pulled his softening cock out of Theron who whine slightly but was too tired to really move. Soft kisses were placed on the human’s face, loving and careful. When the Sith tried to move away, Theron shook his head and pulled him close again. “I need to clean us up love.” But the other shook his head, placing a long kiss on Zivairos’ lips. “You’re staying here with me, I’ve got a couple of questions to ask since my mind isn’t preoccupied.” The Sith let out a soft chuckle, laying down next to the human and making sure they were eye to eye. “What would you like to know love?”

 

“How did you know what I was doing before you came here?”

 

Zivairos smiled fondly, stroking a finger down his lover’s face. “Predictability and you left your holo on so I managed to get a few snippets of what you were doing. You taught me how to hack them, remember?” Theron laughed, kissing the finger as it past his lips. “Alright, guilty as charged but how did you know about the uh- pet thing?” The Sith pull his hand away and bit his lip as if he was guilty of something. “Uh well, you know how I can understand people’s emotions much more than any other force user?” The human nodded, scooting closer to Zivairos in an attempt to make him more comfortable. “Well, it so happens I can feel people’s dreams as well and since were are so close I was filtering into your mind as we slept and happened across your dreams.” Theron froze, eyes wide as the Sith nervously spoke, eyes looking at anything but him. “That means you’ve seen my dreams of you as-” “As the Emperor, yeah and they were honestly very… enjoyable…” Zivairos had pulled his hand away and averted his gaze from Theron, his cheeks brighten up. The two lapped in silence as the human tried to wrap his head around the confession he just heard but the jittering of the other snapped him out of his thoughts to look at his lover. The Sith looked like a child that had just been caught doing something wrong and all Theron could really do was laugh and snuggling closer to Zivairos.

 

“You aren’t mad?”

 

The human shook his head, adjusting himself to look up at the other. “No, kinda glad you did since I was never going to say anything myself.” The Sith placed a soft kiss on his head. “Love, whatever you desire tell me. I want you to feel good to.” Theron thought for a minute, enjoying the feeling of Zivairos wandering hands along his back. “I thought you didn’t want to do anything like that with me?” A wonderful blush overcame the Sith and he looked away, muttering. “Maybe I changed my mind because of those damn dreams you’ve been having.” The other laughed loudly and placed a kiss on Zivairos’ lips, smiling as he did.

 

“Anything you want, _my lord_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol me big gay for Theron. Thank you for reading about my boiled hot dog son and his husband.


End file.
